Hinata's Party Pt3: I'm Not Gay!
by ZehnD
Summary: The next evening, Kiba convinces a sick Kankurou to come inside so he can make him all better, and Kankurou has his own special way to repay him.... Graphic!


The sun was almost setting now, and still, Kankurou's rage had not diminished. He took his hood off and threw it to the ground. The night before, he'd found Shikamaru with his sister, half naked. He'd chased Shikamaru out, but that little rat had gotten him with his possession jutsu and sent him off in the opposite direction. He'd been all the way on the other side of Konoha before he finally was let go of. With a snort, he dropped to the ground. People were eying him nervously. Clouds had rolled in at some point, and were threatening to pour down on him. 

Most likely, he should head back to the inn that he, Gaara, and Temari were staying at. Temari would come home eventually, and Kankurou could then enlist Gaara's protective brotherly wrath to kill Shikamaru.

The problem was, he was lost, and too angry to ask for directions.

Kankurou watched the beginning sunset disappear behind the dark clouds finally. It was going to rain before he got home, no matter what. The dismal thought got him to grow slightly angrier. It was requiring all the effort he could muster to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs and punching some random passerby. That would look bad on Suna though.

"Kankurou-kun?"

He didn't turn to face him. He didn't even acknowledge him.

"Kankurou-kun, I think you should give up on your search. It's going to rain soon anyway."

"Where does he live?"

"I'm not going to take you to his house. You need to calm down and approach this later when you're more calm. Shikamaru will rip you apart if you're not acting logical when you face him. Anyway, I think you should talk to Temari first. She's a big girl. You have no right to try to shelter her."

"Watch it, Inuzuka."

The rain began to fall, lightly now, but slowly growing closer to a true downpour every minute.

Kiba walked in front of Kankurou, who still didn't look at him. "So you're just going to sit in the mud and brood?"

"What would you do if you caught your sister like that?"

"Well, I surely wouldn't spend all night and the next day trying to find the guy. Hina can take care of herself and I know that. Now go home."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Step one: Stand up."

Kankurou sighed heavily. "I mean I'm lost."

Kiba stiffled a laugh.

The Sandnin sneezed.

"You're sick... and you're lost... and it's raining... Oh, well, that's good."

"Shut your mouth before I kill you. I don't care anymore, I need to take out this rage on somebody, and I think you would make a fine candidate. And what are you doing, looking for me? What, did you want to taunt me?"

"No, actually, I'm walking Akamaru. I caught your scent so I decided to see how you were doing."

Kankurou sneezed again and a coughing fit showed itself. Kiba knelt down and put his hand on the puppet-master's shoulder. Kankurou quickly shrugged him off, still coughing. "Please, Kankurou-kun, come with me, we'll go back to my house and you can take a hot bath and I'll lend you some clothes." 'Well,' he though, 'If you can even fit into them.'

Kankurou shook his head. "I don't need your help," he growled, finally able to speak again. He glanced up into Kiba's sad eyes.

"Please. If you do, I'll even show you where Shikamaru lives, and I'll help you find your way back to wherever you're staying. Is that a deal?"

'Why's the mutt acting so weird?' he asked himself, before finally agreeing (hesitantly) to the offer. He grabbed his now muddy hood and beckoned Kiba to lead the way.

* * *

The Inuzuka residence was quiet, which was, as Kiba explained, because everyone else was out of missions that would all be lasting a few days. He was kind of glowing, and Kankurou finally demanded to know why.

"Oh, nothing, I just woke up with Haruno Sakura in my bed this morning."

"The pink-haired girl?"

"Yup."

"She annoys me."

Kiba looked disappointed. "Well, I can admit there are others whom I would've prefered to wake up next to."

"Like?"

Kiba turned a rather bright shade of red. "Oh, nobody you would know."

Kankurou felt a twitch in his stomach but he ignored it. "So, the bathroom is where? I'm freezing." He sneezed again as if to exemplify the need to hurry. Kiba quickly made all the arrangments, and took Kankurou's wet, muddy clothes to go clean them while Kankurou got in the shower.

The sound of running water made him stop in his tracks.

It suddenly sunk in that Kankurou of the Sand was in his shower , soapy, wet, naked... He bit his lip to stop his wandering thoughts from wandering any further. It was too late though. This morning's odd discovery had altered his judgement, and he found himself back at the bathroom door, clothes in hand, knocking. He'd intended to clean up after Kankurou was out, but now...

"Yeah?" The water turned off.

"You have no problem with being in the hot springs with other guys, right?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, well, can I hop in the shower for a second? I'm freezing and a bit muddy too, and I'll be really quick."

There was a long pause. Kiba felt his insides doing contortions. Did he have that much self control? This could turn out so horribly. He clenched his eyes shut. When he finally opened them, the door was ajar. Kankurou was wearing a towel around his waist and nothing else. "Sure, I'll just wait right here."

Kiba's jaw was on the floor. He snapped it closed and slipped inside the bathroom. "I'm sorry to bother you," he apologized, stealing shy glances at the man before him.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." He shut the door.

Quickly, numbly, Kiba undressed. He was in shock. Kankurou, first off, was apparently a brown-haired, handsome guy without all that paint and the hood. Secondly, and much more astoundingly, was the fact that he wasn't fat at all. He was trim and built. He was gorgeous. Kiba's stupid little crush turned immediately into desperate longing.

He hopped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. The water came on and he made sure it was a cold as he could stand it. An eternity seemed to pass before he'd washed off everything, when he could've done it (and probably did) in about a minute. He turned the water off, forced his composure to return, and stepped out. Kankurou was sitting on the counter, his hands in his lap, looking pale and unhappy. "If you want," Kiba offered, getting dressed, "I can warm you up some soup or something while you're in here."

Kankurou coughed a bit. "I doubt you'll let me refuse."

Kiba nodded and laughed. There was another silence. He was trying to get dressed so quickly, but his clothes just seemed to hate him. Finally, he was ready, and nearly forgot his dirty clothes on the way out.

Kankurou watched him scamper out. 'Stupid mutt.' He chuckled and stood up.

* * *

"He's going to come out here, and I'm going to be acting just fine and then," he pointed down, "he's going to see YOU and I'm going to have to come up with some dumb lie. Oh god oh god oh god oh god..." 

Arf!

"Shut up! I'm not going to tell him! I don't need anybody to know that I'm bi."

Arf bark bark!

"I don't know! I guess I was hoping that he'd make some gesture to let me know that he wants me too. But now I'm just confused, because he let me in the shower, he didn't even leave the room, but he didn't act like he found me even slightly attractive."

Arf arf! Bark arf!

"You didn't see him, oh man, he's so hot, he's so so so hot!"

Arr...

"Yeah, really."

The water stopped. Kiba rushed to pour the soup into a bowl while Akamaru watched, whimpering a bit.

Arf arf arf! Bark bark! Arf bark bark bark! Grrr...

He stopped and stared at his dog. "Why do you think that?"

Akamaru paused.

"Yeah, thought so. He's not bad, Akamaru. He's not going to hurt me. I think that maybe you're just jealous. But don't worry. You can never be replaced, okay?" He walked over and bent down to pet him. "I love you so much, I'd die for you, but there will come times when there are people in my life that I'm quite affectionate towards. And Sakura is not one of them."

The dog grinned as dogs can sometimes do and barked cheerfully. Kiba smiled and went back to preparing the meal.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kankurou came out of the bathroom. He was so cute it made Kiba blush despite all efforts to refrain, but the Sabaku no Kankurou smiled sweetly and said nothing about it.

He took his soup and ate it in total silence while Kiba played with Akamaru. He'd grown much calmer, and seemed blissfully thoughtful now, though still uncomfortable with something. Kiba assumed Kankurou could see right through him and that he was the culprit of his strange actions. It crosses his mind several times to just offer now to take him to the Nara house, but every time he was repelled by the fact that Kankurou's clothes weren't going to be clean for a while.

He tried to start up some idle chit-chat with the gorgeous man he hardly recognized after a while and realized that not only was Kankurou done with his meal, he was also sitting back and watching him.

"How can I repay you for your kindness?" he inquired.

Akamaru left the room abruptly, and Kiba was lost for words. His brain had stopped working correctly.

Kankurou stood up. "You'll probably get sick from me being here."

"That's fine."

"Is it?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Kankurou looked at him analytically, then stood and stretched, coughed a bit, and walked towards Kiba, who stood up. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nothing that I would be willing to ask of you." He could feel his face burning.

"Well, can I at least try out an idea of mine?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

Kankurou leaned in and kissed him gently. He pulled back. "Too forward?"

"Not forward enough..." It seemed Kiba's mouth had taken on a mind of its own and was choosing to speak without his consent.

"Alrighty then." He put his hand on Kiba's chest and backed him up against a wall. Then he pressed up against him and kissed him again, sliding his tongue inside.

Kiba's hands twitched and were taken by Kankurou's, then led up above his head. Kankurou slid up him, one bulge rubbing against another. The meetings of their mouths grew quicker and more passionate. The puppet-master bit his neck-hard-and rubbed up against him again. Kiba moaned. The world around him swirled and Kankurou let his hands free and pulled off the dog-boy's shirt, currently choosing to brush his lips down his chest, down his stomach. His pants were undone in a moment's notice and around his ankles. His boxers soon joined them. Kankurou's tongue was grazing the most sensitive parts of him, and the sheer anticipation was bringing him dangerously close. Kiba's knees started to buckle and Kankurou took this as a sign that he should wrap his lips around him. Kiba clung to the wall desperately and fruitlessy, moaning louder and louder.

Kankurou stopped, nearly sending Kiba into a panic. "Somebody's vocal," he observed.

"I'm not gay!" Kiba shouted in response, blanching at his sheer awkwardness.

Kankurou laughed. "Oh of course not," he agreed. "That's why you dont like this"-Kiba jolted-"or this," -he tilted forward and grabbed Kankurou's shoulders for support-"and especially not this"-he groaned, gasped, and came-"Yeah, you're not gay at all."

Kiba was panting. His cum was all over Kankurou's face. He had a smile a bit. "You're really good at that." It was all he could think of to say.

"I've been picturing this day for a long time." He licked his lips.

Kiba dropped down a tad and kissed him.


End file.
